Excuses, Excuses
by Siriusly in Lurve
Summary: Through some interesting circumstances, Lily and James are caught in a broom cupboard. McGonagall happens to stumble upon the pair soon after... this can't be good.


**To celebrate Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince's release, -which I watched at midnight on the 14th, because I'm that loyal to Harry Potter- I thought I'd publish a one shot. Yes, I know it's short, and that it isn't what I said I'd work on (sorry Poppy) but, it was in my head, it was cute, and it was **_**dying**_** to be written. And it's also one of the things which was easy to finish. Don't hate me for not updating, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look**_** like I'm the rich and famous author of the fabulous Harry Potter series? (Well, you can't exactly see me, but no, I do not.)**

Lily Evans was on Head patrol that evening with her partner in duties, James Potter, when she heard a voice from around the corner. "And then she was like, I wasn't flirting with him. And I was like, uh, yeah, you were!" She was sure she recognized the voice, when it hit her. It was Amy Brennan, a seventh year Hufflepuff girl with whom Lily did not get along. Lily considered her to be a stuck-up, shallow gossip who made herself feel less insecure by picking on others, and Amy had voiced to Lily that she thought Lily was a know-it-all, nosy b--er, female dog-- who thought she was better than everyone else. Lily was of course none of those things, though her description of Amy was quite accurate.

Already having had a rough day, Lily did _not_ want to deal with Amy. So she did something some would call cowardly, and others would call sensible. She hid. She knew that James would tell Amy where she was, so she pulled him along with her. She dragged him into the nearest hiding place-- also known as a broom cupboard. The hazel-eyed seventeen-year old boy looked extremely confused.

"Evans?" he questioned, looking at the dusty surroundings. "Why exactly are we in a broom cupboard?"

Lily sighed and launched into her explanation. "You know that Hufflepuff, Amy Brennan?" she asked. He nodded his affirmative. "She and I don't get along. And that voice you heard around the corner, that was her. I am so not in the mood to face her right now, so I want to stay here until she passes if that's alright with you."

"Sure, whatever works for you," said James. They both suddenly became aware of their _very_ close proximity. The tiny cupboard did not allow for much breathing room, and such was evident because Lily and James were very near each other. James moved closer to her, purposely, it seemed.

Lily tried to back away into the little space they had. "Don't get any ideas, Potter."

James smirked at her with a superior expression. "I hate to point it out, darling, but you are the one who dragged me into a broom cupboard." he smiled, and leaned closer to her, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"Potter," she warned, "if you think that just because we're in a here--" she started, and then stopped because the bane of her existence leaned in so that his face was mere inches from hers, so close that she could see every tiny golden fleck that was scattered in his hazel eyes. He tried to hold her hand, but she was jerking away. Then, she decided to go the more violent path and grab his hair to make him back away.

He opened his mouth to say something when the door swung open. There was a gasp. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter! The Head students, fraternizing in a broom cupboard?!" said the voice of Minerva McGonagall, their Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of the school.

Alarmed, both turned to face the professor. Lily thought in her head of what it might look like to an outsider: her and James, hand-in-hand, pressed close to each other, with her hand in his hair. This did not bode well. She bit her lip. "I know what, this may look like, professor, but honestly, Potter and I were not-- well you know, um," she considered how embarrassing it might be to say, 'snogging each other' in front of a teacher.

Nostrils flaring, McGonagall pursed her lips at the pair. "I don't want to hear it. Now remove yourselves from this cupboard and follow me to my office. Really, I would have expected better of at least _you_, Ms. Evans, though I don't have much hope for Mr. Potter."

James opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by a look from both Lily and McGonagall. The Head students stumbled out of the cupboard, pushing each other most violently-- most of the violence came from Lily, but she figured that Potter deserved to be injured after trying to kiss her. Lily hoped McGonagall didn't notice the two quarreling, since they were already in trouble. They followed McGonagall to her office, and then sat down in the chairs which were placed in front of her desk.

McGonagall looked at them expectantly. Lily tried for the second time to explain. "What happened was that Potter and I were patrolling, and I heard the voice of someone who I really don't get along with. I didn't want to deal with her, so I thought the best thing to do would be to not be in sight while she's passing. I knew if I left Potter there, the imbecile that he is--"

"Hey!" interrupted James with a frown. Lily glared fiercely at him and he threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, shutting up now." he said meekly.

"As I was _saying_, if I left Potter there, than he would just tell the person with whom I don't get along where I had gone, and that person would probably come to me and try and start a fight with me. Sensibly, I wanted to avoid that, so I chose to hide. And the nearest thing to hide in was, well, the broom cupboard." she finished the first half her explanation looking pleased with herself. Then, she continued. "To explain the, er, compromising position you saw, when I explained to Potter why we were in the cupboard, he decided to be an idiot and attempt to kiss me and hold my hand. I pulled his hair to make him stop. That was what really happened."

McGonagall nodded. "I believe you, Ms. Evans, though I hope you try not to solve _all_ your disagreements with Mr. Potter with violence." So McGonagall _had_ noticed the pushing earlier. If she didn't know any better, Lily would have sworn there was a smile tugging at McGonagall's lips. "Now go on and finish your patrol." she ushered the students out of the office.

They strolled down the corridor. James stopped and turned to Lily with a lopsided grin. "For the record, love, I wasn't going to snog you in there. If I were to kiss someone as wonderful as you, it sure as Hell wouldn't be in an unromantic, cramped, little broom cupboard." he took her hands in his own, calloused, too-big-for-him ones. Surprisingly, she didn't stop him. He was being sweeter than she'd ever known him to be. She knew he was sincere by the look in his eyes. She wondered if all those times he asked her, if he truly meant them. She wondered if he _really_ liked her. So she asked him.

James looked at her incredulously. "Do I _like_ you?" he repeated. "No. I don't _like you_, Lily." he said firmly.

Lily raised her eyebrows and her mouth popped open slightly. She found herself being... _disappointed?_ Did she _want_ Potter to like her? Why did she feel the urge to turn away and run, as if she were rejected? She was the one who rejected Potter constantly, not the other way around. So why did she feel almost... _hurt_, by the revelation he didn't truly care for her? She wanted to drop her hand from his, though staying like that felt so right.

"The reason I don't like you," he started, shocking her that he was rude enough to tell her why she wasn't _worth_ liking, "is because it's more than liking. I _like_ soup, Lily. I _love_ you. I know you may not want to hear this, but I think you need to. Sure, when we were thirteen, it was a crush. I found you cute, with your pretty red hair and gorgeous green eyes. Then, by fifth year, it was a full blown infatuation. I thought about you all the time, I did tons of stupid things that made you mad just to get your attention, I practically _stalked you_. I was lovesick. In sixth year I tried to go out with as many girls as possible to get you off of my mind. But now, we're older, and I know, that no matter how many girls I go out with, no matter how pretty everyone else finds them, the only person I'll ever want to be with is you."

Lily was amazed at his passionate confession. She just wanted to... hold him and hug him and kiss him. She squeezed the hand that she was still holding and smiled. "Oh James... " she said, using his first name for once, "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Sweet enough to make me realize you're really a great guy. A great guy who I think I like," admitted Lily.

Lily leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. James turned extraordinarily red. Then, the both looked at each other, staring for a moment before leaning in for the moment they were both secretly --and not so secretly in James' case-- waiting for. They kissed. Gently, at first. Then, their lips moved faster in synchronization and suddenly Lily was being pushed into the wall with her head against the stone. Not that she cared. It was the most terrific kiss she'd ever had, and it felt better than anything every before. She intertwined her hands in his hair while he had his hands around her waist. Soon, he was lifting her off the ground, though he was still kissing her, and she wanted to giggle but her lips were busy at the moment.

They heard a voice from down the hall. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, what are you doing _now?!_" said the voice, incredulity in their tone.

They both turned their heads, breaking the kiss, to face McGonagall. This time, instead of defending herself, Lily ducked her head sheepishly. "We have no excuse this time," she said with a blush.

McGonagall looked as if she were going to say something, but thought better of it. She finally rolled her eyes. "At least you two won't be having screaming matches in the Great Hall anymore." she muttered, shaking her head and earning a laugh from the two students. "Now, off to bed before I do the sensible thing and give you both detention." they were both shocked at the fact she was being so lenient, but also very pleased. Lily was beginning to think that maybe McGonagall did have a soft spot for _something_.

Lily and James nodded fervently and scampered off with arms locked, staring at each other, not noticing that McGonagall donned one of her rare smiles when they turned, and that the professor murmured, "Flitwick owes me five galleons."

**R.e.v.i.e.w. =)**


End file.
